


Face Down

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: This was a request on Tumblr, using the song Face Down





	Face Down

Growing up, it had always been you and Dean Winchester. He was your best friend when you were kids, and as you got older it turned to something more at least on your part. There was no way that he would ever see you in that way. Watching him pick women up in bars had always been hard, so when you met Sean one night it seemed like your prayers were answered.

At first he was everything you wanted in a man- good looking, funny, attentive, made you feel like you were the only one in his world. That feeling didn’t last long, never does with guys like Sean. While everyone else saw the great guy, the one everyone wanted to hang out with, there was another side that didn’t come out unless you were alone together or he thought no one else might hear him.

The first time it was harsh words- “Stupid bitch” being muttered when you didn’t get beer quick enough for everyone. Dean heard it, though. One of the perks of being a hunter was excellent hearing. Sean was quick enough to laugh it off though, “Just messing around baby, c’mere,” he flashed Dean an innocent smile. Dean forced one back, the words stuck in his mind.

The second time it was a backhand swing to the face, along with some well aimed punches to the body when you got back to the hotel room. No one was around for that. The “I’m sorry it won’t happen again, I just get so jealous,” talk was over the top along with showering you with gifts. As a hunter, you knew you could kick his ass. But as a woman he scared you, especially when it was pushed into your head everyday that, “no one will ever want you”, “you’re weak,” before you  finally start to believe it. Staring in the mirror looking at the bruise on your cheek, you wondered how you came to be here, in this place, crying and making excuses for the man that claimed to love you.  
–

“Rise and shine, princess!” Dean’s gruff voice called through the door. “We’ve got vamps to kill.” He stood outside your door until he heard your muffled response. He chuckled on his way back to his room, “Grumble all you want, you got ten minutes!” You could picture his bright smile in your head and took a deep breath.

You were already in the backseat of Baby when Dean and Sam came out of their shared room. Dean looked at you, then to your hotel door, “Where’s his royal highness?” Dean quipped.

“Sleeping, he was tired last night,” you mumble. Dean grunted, sitting in the driver’s seat he twisted his body so he could see you.

“You, okay Y/N?” he said softly. He was worried about you. You hadn’t been the same smartass girl he had come to love. He wished he could tell you how he felt, but he knew that getting involved with you would surely be a death warrant for you. Losing you was something he could never survive. So, he kept his mouth shut, thinking that Sean was the right guy for you. But, lately his opinion of Sean had changed. There was a niggling fear in the back of his mind though that kept voicing concerns over your relationship with the other man.

“I’m good, Dean, let’s go kill some vamps,” you smiled, wincing slightly at the tightness in your cheek. “Sammy, your turn to buy coffee, yeah?” You said to get Dean’s inscrutable attention away from you. You were worried about him seeing through the make up, even if part of you hoped that he would one day.

Sam groaned then grinned his adorable little dimples popping on his cheeks, “I guess so. Anything for you, Y/N/N.”

Dean chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot with a squeal of tires.  
–

The hunt had been bloody, and rough, but the three of you had made it out unscathed. Your shirt had gotten sliced up the middle when one of the vamps decided to fight back with knives instead of fangs. After they were all dead, Dean had offered you his shirt, seeing that you were trying hard to keep yourself covered. You took it graciously, just buttoning it over top of your ruined shirt.

Standing next to Baby, you were all trying to clean up just a bit before you got in and got blood everywhere, causing Dean to throw a hissy fit. You handed the bottle of water off to Sam, and leaned up against the car. Your whole body hurting from the beating last night to the fight today, you were done. Dean finished cleaning the weapons before he came over and stood next to you. “Damn, sweetheart, it looks like one of the bastards caught you on the cheek,” he said, his hand reaching out and touching your face lightly.

You froze, body stiffening as you shrunk away from his touch. “Uh, yeah, he did. Sorry it’s a little tender.”

Dean squinted, furrowing his brow, you had never flinched away from him before. _‘What the fuck is going on?’_  he wondered. He was getting to the bottom of things tonight, he decided. “Let’s go get cleaned up and hit the bar.”

–  
Once you guys got back to the motel, Sam and Dean went to their room to clean up, and you slowly entered yours. “Baby, I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean it, you know I love you, right?” Sean said. He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you tenderly.

You flinched at the first contact, then relaxed into the hug. “Yeah, baby, I know. I’ll do better.”

He let go of you, “Are you okay, baby? Looks like the hunt was a rough one?” Sean ran his hands up and down your arms.

“I’m fine, so the guys want to hit the bar tonight, does that sound fun?” you asked.

His mood plummeted. “I’d rather not.” He said simply. “I’d rather it just be us, here. You’re in bad shape.” He lied through his teeth.

You eyes were downcast. “That’s why I thought it’d be a good idea. Everyone let loose.”

“Oh, so now you want to be loose?” He ground out, making you look up at him, scared.

“N-No! That’s not what I meant!” You tried to tell him.

–

Dean stepped out of the shower, running a towel over his short hair. Hearing yelling, he paused. Figuring it was someone else, he dried off and got dressed. Sam was already in the other room waiting. “Alright, let’s go get Y/N.”

“Sounds good.” Sam nodded, grabbing his phone and getting up. “She seem…off to you lately?” He asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I was wondering that, too.” Dean furrowed his brows. “She flinched away from me today. She’s never done that.” Sam knew how close the two of you were, so he stared at Dean in shock before they made their way to your door.

Hearing a crash from the other side of the door, Sam pounded on it with the side of his fist. “Y/N!” He called out. “Sean?!”

A loud thud and a short scream from inside the room and Dean kicked the door open. His eyes took in the disheveled room and fire- red hot ignited in his belly. He saw Sean standing over you, fists clenched, chest heaving, you were curled into a ball on the floor trying to protect yourself from fists and well aimed kicks. Rage took over as Dean grabbed Sean and threw him across the room.

“Sammy! Get her out of here!” Dean growled.

Sean stood up and Dean saw his true face then, the one that said he would kill you one day. Sean charged toward you, where Sam was trying to get you to stand up. Dean moved into his vision blocking you from view, “I don’t think so asshole!” Dean spat.

“Get the fuck out of my way, Winchester! She is mine!” Sean yelled angrily.

Somehow you found the strength to stand, pushing away from Sam, you screamed, “ **STOP!** I’ve had enough Sean. This is done!  **We** are done!”

Dean cocked a grin towards Sean, “Does it make you feel like a man when you push her around? How about now, asshole, does this make you feel like a man?” Dean asked shoving Sean into the wall. “No, you didn’t like that did you? How about now, do you like it when she falls to the ground?” His closed fist flew towards Sean’s face, connecting solidly and he fell to the ground.

“Dean! Please, don’t. He’s done. Let’s go, please,” you said.

“Don’t even think about coming after her asshole, she’s got a new life now,” Dean growled, wrapping his arm around you and helping you out the door.


End file.
